


The void I want to escape

by Laurestine



Series: Spiral [12]
Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurestine/pseuds/Laurestine
Series: Spiral [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550530





	The void I want to escape

There is a void within me.  
That I want to escape from.  
But how do I escape from something deep within me?

When I knew how to let it out,  
When I was supposed to let it out,  
I kept it within me.  
"For the greater good" I said,  
"For the greater good" it wasn't.

How do I leave it out?  
How do I take it down?  
I no longer know how.  
I missed my timing,   
So here it is to stays,  
Until I find out how again.


End file.
